Mall:Lista över ponnyer/Föl/tertiary
Alula / Pluto|| || || || || ||align=left|Hon är en gäst på Diamond Tiaras cute-ceañera i Cutie kallar. En ponny med samma design och färgschema dyker upp i Lesson Zero, med ett enhörningshorn och har även vingar på grund av ett animationsfel. Hennes cutie mark är en fjäder. Hon var utklädd till en astronaut i Luna Eclipsed. Tävlade i Sisterhooves Social med Cloud Kicker. || |- | Archer Bodkin / Scootablu|| || || || || ||align=left|Apple Blooms klasskamrat. Delar samma design med Scootaloo, med undantaget av vingar. Hennes cutie mark är en pilbåge.|| |- | Aura / Seabreeze|| || || || || ||align=left|Dyker upp först med en kudde som cutie mark i Cutie kallar. Dyker senare upp utan en cutie mark i The Cutie Pox. Ramlar ned i en brunn i The Mysterious Mare Do Well och blir räddad av Rainbow Dash.|| |- | Baby Derpy/ Baby Doo/ Derpy Jr/ Dizzy Doo || || || || || ||align=left|Denna pegasus delar färgschema med Derpy Hooves och framträder i The Cutie Pox för en sekund. Hon skyms för det mesta, men hennes vindögda ögon syns för ett litet ögonblick.|| |- | Blinkie Pie / Pinchie Pie / Bellamina Marie Pie|| || || || || ||align=left|Pinkie Pie's sister, appears in The Cutie Mark Chronicles in Pinkie Pie's flashback.|| |- | Blueberry Cake|| || || || || ||align=left|Shares the same design as filly Pinkie Pie with curly hair.|| |- | Checkered Flag|| || || || || ||align=left|One of three rollerskating ponies seen in Call of the Cutie. Her cutie mark is a checkered flag.|| |- | Cheery|| || || || || ||align=left| Her cutie mark is pom-poms. She is larger than other fillies.|| |- | Coronet|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears at Sugarcube Corner at Diamond Tiara's party in Call of the Cutie. Her cutie mark is a golden crown.|| |- | Cotton Top|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears in The Cutie Mark Chronicles in Rarity's flashback.|| |- | Cotton Cloudy / Tiny Ice|| || || || || ||align=left|Seen in Sugarcube Corner during Call of the Cutie, and in Lesson Zero in Twilight's horrifying vision of going back to Magic Kindergarten, with a unicorn horn and no wings. Her cutie mark is a cumulus cloud.|| |- | Cyan Skies|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears only once during Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera in Call of the Cutie.|| |- | Dinky Hooves / Dinky Doo / Little Dinky || || || || || ||align=left|She appears in the background in Call of the Cutie, and hopping along during the musical number in Winter Wrap Up. Her cutie mark differs, and appears as is two dolphins, a bubble wand, a pillow, and an archer bow at different appearances. Was dressed as a firefighter during Luna Eclipsed. Competes along side Sparkler in Sisterhooves Social.|| |- | Doctor Whooves Jr.|| || || || || ||align=left|A little colt seen in Over a Barrel who looks rather similar to Doctor Whooves. His cutie mark is an hourglass.|| |- | Fruitbasket / Froot Loops|| || || || || ||align=left|Shares the same design as filly Applejack. Appears in Rarity's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles.|| |- | Harpica / Lyrenette|| || || || || ||align=left|She appears in Diamond Tiara's party in Call of the Cutie. Her cutie mark is a lyre.|| |- |﻿﻿ Hot Rod|| || || || || ||align=left|One of three rollerskating ponies seen in Call of the Cutie. Her cutie mark is a flaming tire.|| |- | Inkie Pie / Maggie Pie|| || || || || ||align=left|Pinkie Pie's sister, appears in The Cutie Mark Chronicles.|| |- | Little Hoof|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears at Diamond Tiara's party in Call of the Cutie. Her cutie mark is a purple horseshoe.|| |- | Lily Dache|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears in Call of the Cutie at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera.|| |- | Mango Dash|| || || || || ||align=left|Runs by the screen with two other fillies in Dragonshy. Also featured in Fluttershy's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles.|| |- | Noi / Bonnie / She of Many Cutie Marks / Odd job|| || || || || ||align=left|Sports several different cutie marks in different appearances: a pillow, a magnifying glass, a cloud and a cupcake. She is seen without a cutie mark in Lesson Zero. Was dressed as a fairytale princess during Luna Eclipsed. She competes alongside Golden Harvest in Sisterhooves Social|| |- | Overly Protected Little Filly / Berry Pinch / Ruby / Berry Blast / Cherry Daiquiri|| || || || || ||align=left|Gets whisked from the doorstep into the house by Berry Punch in Bridle Gossip. Sleeps on the grass in Dragonshy. Her cutie mark changed in Call of the Cutie, and changes between three reddish-pink gems and a clover. Has been spotted in Cloudsdale somehow without wings. A winged version gives Princess Luna flowers in Friendship is Magic, part 2.|| |- | Peachy Petal / Rose Petal / Firefly|| || || || || ||align=left|One of the fillies that give Princess Luna a rose necklace in Friendship is Magic, part 2.|| |- | Peachy Pie|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears with Sunny Daze. Looks similar to the G3 pony Peachy Pie. Her cutie mark is three peaches.|| |- | Pinkie Feather|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Her cutie mark is unknown. || |- | Piña Colada / Paradise / Apple Core|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears at Diamond Tiara's party in Call of the Cutie and dressed as a ladybug in Luna Eclipsed. Competes alongside Berry Punch in Sisterhooves Social. Her cutie mark changed during Call of the Cutie and first was a palm tree on an island and later an apple core.|| |- | Purpletastic / Purpleskies|| || || || || ||align=left| A purple filly with no cutie mark.|| |- | Rainy Feather|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Shares a color palette with Raindrop.|| |- | Royal Blue|| || || || || ||align=left|Shares the same design as Diamond Tiara. Seen in Call of the Cutie. Her cutie mark is hard to discern, possibly a flower.|| |- | Strike|| || || || || ||align=left|Got a Cutie Mark in The Cutie Pox after throwing a bowling strike. His cutie mark is a bowling pin behind a black bowling ball. || |- | Shady Daze / Blue Lightning / Trottin'|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears in The Cutie Pox . He has no cutie mark, and is one of the few male colts along with Snips and Snails.|| |- | Sunny Daze|| || || || || ||align=left|She wins the drama act award at the talent show along with Peachy Pie in The Show Stoppers. Her name is spelled "Sunny Daze" on the product packaging and "Sunny Days" in the closed-captions. Her cutie mark is a golden sun with orange rays.|| |- | Sun Glimmer|| || || || || ||align=left|Shares Sweetie Belle's character design , with a different color scheme. Sits in class in Call of the Cutie.|| |- | Sweet Pop|| || || || || ||align=left|Watches the pegasus race in The Cutie Mark Chronicles.|| |- | Sweet Bumblebee / Pollen Nectar / Honey Bee|| || || || || ||align=left|Seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles in Rarity's flashback.|| |- | Tootsie Flute|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears in Call of the Cutie at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. Her cutie mark changes several times in Call of the Cutie.|| |- | Tornado Bolt / Twisty Doo|| || || || || ||align=left|Appears in Call of the Cutie at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. She appears without eyelashes for one shot. Her cutie mark is a tornado.||